MA-05M Bigro Meir
The MA-05M Bigro Meir is a mobile armor designed by Kunio Okawara, which was originally featured in Gundam Tactics Mobility Fleet 0079, but has also appeared in the SD Gundam G Generation games. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MA-05M Bigro Meir is a Principality of Zeon Limited production mobile armor for space use that was deployed in battle in the last stages of the One Year War. This machine is an improved version of the MA-05 Bigro, in terms of mobility, armor and firepower. Instead of missile launchers in its body, it has beam cannons built into its claws, enabling it to carry out more flexible attacks. Both the Mega Particle Cannon and Minovsky Thermonuclear Reactor have been improved in terms of output. Finally, the Bigro Meir's improved mobility is achieved by its more streamlined frame and two rear thrusters that almost resemble legs. Armaments ;*Mega Particle Cannon :Mounted in the nose of the MA, and concealed by a retractable cover when not in use. The mega particle cannon fires a powerful beam capable of sinking a battle ship in a single hit. ;*Claw Arm :The Bigro Meir's main and only form of close combat weapon is a pair of large, sharp claws mounted on its long arms. These are normally used for clawing at enemies and causing massive damage with a combination of the claw's strength and the momentum built up by the mobile armor. They could also be used for maneuvering in space. :;*Beam Cannon ::In addition to the Mega Particle Cannon, the Bigro Meir integrates two smaller Beam Cannons on each of its Claw Arm. While not as powerful as the Mega Particle Cannon, these Beam Cannons are still powerful enough to disintegrate an MS with a direct hit. History The MA-05M Bigro Meir's development has been veiled in mystery for a long time, and even among Zeon personnel it is referred to as a "phantom unit". It is said to have a complex history, and was supposedly developed by the Granada company Zeonic rather than the MIP company. It is also suggested that the Bigro Meir was the intermediate design stage between the MA-05 Bigro and the MA-06 Val Walo. Few units were produced, with some reported to have been deployed in the defense of Solomon and A Baoa Qu. However, it is said that the concept behind the Bigro Meir would be carried over to Axis' mobile suits, the AMX-006 Gaza-D and AMA-01X Jamru Fin. Gallery biguro-maiya.gif|line art ma-05m Bigro Meir.jpg|SD Bigro Meir as featured in SD Gundam G Generation series Ma-05m_p01_GundamWar.jpg|Bigro Meir from Gundam War card game: variation Bigro_Meir.jpg|Bigro Meir as seen on MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden Ma-05m_p02_SDGGenGenesis.jpg|SD Bigro Meir as seen on Sony PlayStation 4's "SD Gundam G Generation Genesis" video game (2016) SD Gundam G Generation Genesis Bigro Meir.jpg|As seen on SD Gundam G Generation Genesis for Nintendo Switch game Gunpla Gunpla_BigroMeir_400-BClub_resin_box.jpg|B-Club 1/400 "Bigro Meir" full-cast resin model: box art Gunpla_BigroMeir_400-BClub_Complete_resin_box.jpg|B-Club 1/400 "Bigro Meir" full-cast resin model (completed product): box art Notes and Trivia *It is given the designation "MA-05II" on the B-CLUB Resin cast kit "1/400 scale Bigro Meir". Reference External links *MA-05M Bigro Meir on MAHQ.net *Bigro Meir on MS Lexicon